Hollows are no Gentlemen
by LadyJq
Summary: No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, mucho menos podía excusarse pensando que no lo sabía, ella simplemente tenía que asimilar el hecho de que Ichigo Kurosaki era mucho más sexy cuando estaba poseído por su Hollow interno.
1. La apertura

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen =(, lastimosamente. Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_The animal I have become, Three days grace_

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, mucho menos podía excusarse pensando que no lo sabía, ella simplemente tenía que asimilar el hecho de que Ichigo Kurosaki era mucho más sexy cuando estaba poseído por su Hollow interno.

En verdad, tuvo que pasar muchas noches hablando con su conciencia para llegar a esa conclusión, tuvo que luchar incesantes batallas contra su orgullo y su sentido común. Por favor ¿pensar que un Hollow era sexy? Primero muerta, aunque en realidad ya lo estaba.

Lastimosamente para ella, una serie de eventos bastante paranormales fueron los que la condujeron a llegar al punto de dejar a un lado su orgullo de shinigami para darle cabida a ese terrible pensamiento.

**Hollows are no Gentlemen**

**La apertura**

**Teasing**

Ichigo de por sí era un hombre bastante peculiar, que llamaba la atención de la audiencia femenina en muchos aspectos, lamentablemente Rukia no podía ser contada como miembro de ese grupo.

Por más que las demás chicas adularan en secreto al chico Kurosaki, ella trataba de verlo como un amigo, solo eso. Para su sorpresa, hasta Yoruichi había hecho mención de que el muchacho era prometedor, y no solo refiriéndose a su Bankai y sus atributos como luchador, más bien refiriéndose a sus cualidades como hombre. En ese momento ella solo supo bajar la cabeza para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Kuchiki san- escuchó decir a una voz, era Orihime sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella tratando de alejar a cierto pelinaranja de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no viene Kurosaki kun contigo?- dijo la muchacha dedicándole una mirada de preocupación.

-_Esta mujer de lo único que sabe hablar es de su Kurosaki kun_- pensó con amargura a la vez que la voz dentro de su cabeza imitaba la de Orihime. -_Otra más del fanclub de Ichigo_-

-No sé, hoy no se encontraba muy dispuesto- respondió ella de malhumor, siguió con su camino dejando a la castaña aun más preocupada.

En realidad Rukia tenía motivos de sobra para no querer saber de Ichigo en lo que le quedaba de existencia…

**(Flashback) **

Ella tenía la mala costumbre de cambiarse dentro del closet del joven shinigami, mientras este acaparaba el baño. Normalmente lo hacía por inercia, por que simplemente estaba demasiado habituada a esconderse en el pequeño armario, además de eso la mayoría de las cosas que poseía en el mundo de los vivos se encontraban ahí.

-Dime Rukia-

Sus manos se detuvieron antes de empezar a abotonar su camisa del colegio. Al parecer Ichigo había terminado antes de lo previsto.

-¿Los shinigamis usan ropa interior?- preguntó el muchacho en forma extraña, no era el tono de voz que normalmente utilizaba para cuando quería preguntar cosas tontas sobre Soul Society, era un tono de voz un tanto ¿incitante? ¿Acaso Ichigo la quería provocar?

Tomó una pausa para tratar de calmarse. Por más que pensara lo contrario era imposible que el shinigami estuviera jugando con eso.

-¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta, baka?!- dijo ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Simple curiosidad- respondió Ichigo.

Al escuchar esto Rukia siguió vistiéndose pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abotonar los últimos botones de su camisa, volvió a sentir la presencia del chico demasiado cerca del armario, por inercia colocó su mano en la puerta del closet pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba abierta.

Una sonrisa maligna se plasmó en los labios de Kurosaki. Ante él, tenía a una indefensa Rukia, con la camisa y la faldita del colegio a medio poner.

-Creo que sí usan ropa interior- murmuró recorriendo con los ojos la figura de su pequeña compañera. La reacción de Rukia no tardó en aparecer, en menos de lo que él terminaba de degustarla con la vista la muchacha respondió tratando de golpearlo en el rostro.

Él paró el golpe con un rápido movimiento de su mano.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- gritó ella bastante enfurecida.

-Quería saciar mi curiosidad- ella mantuvo fija su mirada en la de él, definitivamente había algo mal con el muchacho.

En ese instante notó por primera vez como estaba vestido Ichigo, o bueno, como no estaba vestido, este solo llevaba sus pantalones del colegio y la camisa abierta. El pelinaranja sonrío socarronamente al ver los ojos de Rukia posados en otra cosa que no era precisamente su cara.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó, no solo le bastaba con torturarla visualmente, él todavía tenía bajo su poder el puño de ella, lo cual aprovechó para jalarla consigo hasta la cama, ella cayendo de espaldas encima de él.

Sobraban las palabras, ella solo forcejeaba como una fiera enloquecida para zafarse de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban. Pedía auxilio en silencio, suplicando mentalmente para que alguna entidad superior la librara de aquella tortura sensorial.

Su camisa se humedecía al hacer contacto con el torso mojado del shinigami, haciéndola convulsionar más de lo normal, sus brazos simplemente se aferraban con fuerza a los de él en un intento por ejercer presión para poder liberarse. Y ni hablar de su perturbada mente, que además de cranear posibles formas de escape, estaba dando vueltas con solo sentir el aroma que provenía de su captor.

-Suéltame- ella no suplicaba, ella exigía, a lo que el muchacho sonrió complacido, él no le daría el gusto de hacer lo que ella quería.

-Yo no soy un caballero mi reina- susurró acercando peligrosamente sus labios al cuello de la muchacha.

-Los hollows no son caballeros- la simple cercanía, el sentir de su calor, bastaron para que ella se quedara quieta y dejara de forcejear.

-_Hollow_- aquel pensamiento recorrió como un escalofrío todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento sintió como los brazos del joven la soltaban.

-Rukia- murmuró Ichigo, ella todavía sobre él.

-Eres una bestia- gritó ella saliendo de la habitación vuelta un huracán.

**(Fin del Flashback) **

Rukia tenía la vista fija en su papel de biología, leía una y otra vez la misma línea, incapaz de ponerle la atención debida. Su mente divagaba por si sola en los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella mañana. ¡No! No podía estar perdiendo su tiempo recordando tonterías, era mejor si olvidaba por completo aquel incidente, por el bien de ella, y por el bien de Ichigo.

Sus ojos se posaron por millonésima vez en el asiento vacío a lado del suyo, el pelinaranja no había asistido a clases y eso le preocupaba.

-Oi, Rukia chan- dijo la voz dulce de Mizuiro Kojima.

Ella lo miró con fingida alegría. –¿Qué pasa Kojima kun?- preguntó con una sonrisa algo aterradora.

-¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?- sugirió.

Rukia se había quedado tan aérea que había omitido por completo que había sonado el timbre.

-Eto…yo…- no sabía que responder para escapar de la invitación, en esos momentos quería estar sola sin la compañía y el ruido de los muchachos.

-Vamos Kuchiki san- una mano se aferró a la de ella y la jaló hasta salir.

Se encontraba caminando por los abarrotados pasillos para llegar a la azotea para acompañar a los demás, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba ahí, su mente, no.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Orihime.

-Sí, todo esta b…- antes de terminar la frase otro cosa distrajo su atención.

Era normal ver a Keigo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿pero? ¿Ver a Keigo corriendo con Ichigo? ¿Perseguidos por mujeres semidesnudas? Algo definitivamente andaba mal…muy mal.

**¡Hi dudes! ****Kabuki Time!! Esto es lo que pasa cuando se consumen muchas cosas dulces en la misma noche, para empeorar la situación, fui atacada por el aburrimiento a tal punto que sentía que el cerebro se me saldría por los oídos y bueno lo resultante fue esto. XD la verdad casi me da algo al ver los pocos fics que hay de Shirosaki sama, so, he aquí un pequeño fic de cuatro capítulos sobre sus disparatadas aventuras. **

**Hasta cierto punto los chicos malos son más interesantes. ¿Verdad? Espero sinceramente que les agrade y bueno gracias por leer. **

**Felices Carnavales =) **

**LadyJeagerjaques **


	2. El entremés

**Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen =(, lastimosamente. Todo le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do?  
When they come for you?__ Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do?  
Whatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, Bob Marley _

-_Vamos Rey, si tu no haces lo que debes hacer, yo lo haré_- decía aquella voz distorsionadamente desquiciada.

Él hizo lo mismo que hacía siempre, ignorar a su Hollow. Luego de varios meses de práctica había aprendido a pasar olímpicamente sobre los comentarios de Hichigo. A este no le agradaba la falta de atención, por lo que permanecía gritando locuras en lo más profundo de su cabeza, hasta que tarde o temprano se hartaba y dejaba de molestar.

Hoy no era de esos días, a pesar de ignorar a su terrible compañero, este seguía hablando sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-_Por más que trates de ocultarte de mí, por más que trates de omitir mi existencia,_- dijo el Hollow de forma amenazadora –_Sabes que soy la representación de todas las cosas que quieres, pero que en realidad no tienes coraje de hacer._-

Siguió su camino hacía la escuela, definitivamente ese no iba a ser un buen día…

**Hollows are no Gentlemen**

**El Entremés **

**Instincts **

Aquella mañana se había atrasado por el pequeño incidente con Rukia. ¿Pequeño? En verdad estar tirado en la cama con ella haciendo cosas de las cuales no quería acordarse no puede ser considerado un pequeño incidente. ¿O sí?

El suceso había logrado despertar una parte de él que no recordaba que estaba ahí, sus instintos. Sí, aquella cosa que desde que la humanidad existía había sido creada para procurar la supervivencia del más fuerte. Pero haciendo referencia a una clase específica de instintos, los que habían despertado en èl no eran precisamente sus instintos de batalla.

Los instintos que se avivaban en su interior eran aquellos que eran los responsables de que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad vieran porno en Internet. Eran aquellas ganas desquiciadas de querer, de poseer algo, de tocar, de sentir, de experimentar cosas que llevaran sus sentidos al límite.

Sintió como un extraño calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, odiaba esa sensación incómoda, como si estuviera extremadamente necesitado de algo.

Trató de mantener su mente clara posando sus ojos en el camino, al parecer Kami estaba en su contra aquella mañana ya que lo que primero que vio al entrar al colegio fue como un grupo de chicas se paseaban con su uniforme de educación física directo al campo de futbol.

¡Condenados los cortos pantaloncillos! ¡Desgraciadas las camisas ceñidas! ¡Malditas las mujeres que lograban llevar la locura a otro nivel!

En ese momento una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. –_Creo que descubrimos de que estamos necesitados_- dijo la vocecilla de su Hollow.

Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en cierta parte de su anatomía, y no, no es lo que están pensando… sus piernas fueron las que reaccionaron en ese momento, Shunpo en su máxima expresión, con una velocidad que sobrepasaba la de la misma luz, el joven se transportó a un árbol que se encontraba cerca del campo donde las muchachas iban a dar clases.

La persona que estaba sentada en aquella rama del árbol no era Ichigo Kurosaki, si no su contra parte Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki. Con aquella sonrisa maligna y como único rasgo que lo diferenciaba de su compañero, un par de ojos amarillentos hartos de lujuria, rellenos con deseo.

Pasó un buen rato sentado ahí alimentando su vista con aquellos cuerpos. –Me pregunto a que sabrán- se decía imaginando que sensaciones le causaría pasar su lengua en el rostro de alguna de esas muchachas.

De repente sintió algo moviéndose en la parte baja del árbol. -_¿Qué demonios..?_- saltó de su acogedora rama dispuesto a matar de la forma más cruel posible al idiota que había interrumpido su espectáculo.

Oculto detrás de unos arbustos con un par de ¿binoculares? Se encontraba Asano Keigo, sí ese antipático pedazo de insignificancia que el Rey consideraba como amigo. Tuvo que hacer uso del poco control que poseía, el no era una Hollow piadoso, pero ese día estaba de buen humor así que le perdonaría la vida al gusano.

El muchacho se volteó bastante asustado, imaginado que había sido pillado por algún profesor, al ver que era Ichigo su expresión cambio por completo a una más relajada.

-Ichigo- le llamó sonriendo exageradamente, el pelinaranja solo lo miró de forma despectiva con una ceja arqueada.

-También estas viendo a…- el Hollow hizo un gesto con la mano para que Keigo dejara de hablar.

-Cállate- ordenó en un murmullo casi inaudible, a continuación se agachó a lado del otro muchacho.

-¡Oh! Ichigo kun- dijo Keigo en tono juguetón. -No sabía que te gustaba esto de andar viendo…- por segunda vez los comentarios de Keigo fueron interrumpidos por un gesto desdeñoso por parte de Hichigo.

En ese momento el Hollow se arrepintió por completo de no haber matado a Keigo en el momento adecuado.

-¡Dame acá!- vociferó ofuscado arrebatándole los binoculares, Keigo casi pierde una mano cuando el Hollow se los quitó.

Shirosaki nunca había tenido en su poder semejante arma, aquel mundano aparato era capaz de amplificar su vista de forma impresionante, definitivamente nunca había experimentado semejante cosa. Ni Hueco Mundo, ni el Högyoku, eran capaces de hacer lo que el minúsculo artefacto hacía por él.

-Esto es mejor que un cero- musitó al ver perfectamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de las chicas, como si estuviera en medio del campo junto a ellas. Keigo solo omitió el comentario incapaz de entender.

-Ichigo dame los binoculares- chillaba Keigo tratando de quitarle el aparato, Hichigo simplemente lo empujaba cada vez que este se acercaba.

-¡Oi! ¡¿A dónde rayos van las mujeres?!- se le escapó un grito airado al ver que las chicas formaban una fila y se iban.

-Van al baño- respondió Keigo desde el piso, tenía la mano de Hichigo haciéndole presión dejándolo de cara al suelo.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó hundiendo más a su compañero, este pedía auxilio porque no podía respirar.

No contaba con que su diversión se fuera a acabar tan rápido. Condenadas humanas y su maldito aseo, ¿no podían quedarse un rato más retozando en el campo para entretener su mirada?

-I..chgg- decía el pobre Keigo ya morado por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué haré ahora? No hay mujeres, no hay nadie a quien molestar, no…- sintió debajo de sus manos un pequeño temblor, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió pensando que hacer con su existencia.

-Iiich- escuchó decir, quizás era el Rey molestando su conciencia para que lo dejara tomar el control de nuevo.

-Quizás debería de ir de cacería o talvez debo buscar a la Reina para jugar con ella un rato- se levantó y liberó al pobre Keigo, este se tumbó dando grandes bocanadas en busca de aire.

Decidió molestar a la Reina, para ello siguió caminando rumbo al colegio, pero justo cuando estaba llegando a la entrada, volvió a escuchar la voz del gusano de Keigo. Su compañero se acercó rápidamente a él y le colocó un brazo en los hombros.

-¡Que mierda quieres!- dijo el Hollow perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ichigoo- en ese momento Shirosaki tuvo que contener las inmensas ganas que tenía de sacar a Zangetsu y matar al chiquillo, pero este le dijo algo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al baño con las chicas?- sugirió Keigo.

Por primera vez sintió que ese idiota había dicho algo con sentido, Hichigo solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

En ese momento cuanto odiaba estar en el maldito cuerpo de Ichigo y no en su forma espiritual. Bien podía usar su Shunpo, pero por más que lo utilizara este no le iba a servir para poder espiar por la pequeña ventana del vestidor de mujeres de la primera planta, por suerte para él, el imbécil de Keigo probó ser de utilidad buscando en la oficina del conserje una escalera.

En ese momento Shirosaki estaba en la gloria. Mujeres en toalla, mujeres desnudas, simple y llanamente mujeres y pechos por doquier.

En ese momento, en su campo de visión apareció una mujer conocida, esta era alta y rubia, de pechos de proporciones descomunales. Él sabía que el Rey conocía a esa mujer, pero por más que trataba de recordar su nombre este simplemente se le escapaba, sin embargo dejó rápido de pensar en ello para concentrarse en la mujer.

Aquellas manos se colocaban en la parte baja de la camiseta, subiendo, subiendo lentamente, dejando a merced de sus ojos aquella piel blanca y tentadora. Él a diferencia del pequeño Ichigo, era un sinvergüenza, incapaz de sentir la más minima culpa, él solo sentía unas inmensas ganas de…

-Ichigo, por favor quiero ver- suplicó Keigo.

-¡Coño cállate de una buena vez!- los ojos amarillos de Shirosaki se posaron en Keigo con ansias asesinas, este se volvió de piedra ante semejante mirada.

Hichigo volvió a posar la vista en la pequeña ventana, para su desgracia la rubia de pechos enormes había desaparecido. Había llegado al límite, estaba harto de la maldita ventana minúscula, harto del maldito cuerpo de Ichigo, y completamente harto de las estupideces de Keigo, en ese momento la poca cordura que le quedaba fue nublada por sus instintos sicópatas.

-¡Ichigo que haces!- exclamó Keigo al ver que Hichigo se bajaba de la escalera, su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando el pelinaranja agarró la escalera y la estrelló violentamente contra la ventana.

Físicamente un objeto, por más pequeño que sea, al ser lanzado contra otro con suma fuerza y mucha velocidad puede causar bastantes estragos ¿verdad? En ese momento Hichigo utilizó una mezcla de velocidad Shunpo y fuerza Bankai para abrir un hoyo por la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que él pasara.

Se escucharon gritos y luego, aproximadamente unos veinte pares de ojos se posaron en él. Por primera vez tenía la atención que èl quería.

Luego de un agobiante rato de silencio, y un poco más calmado, Shirosaki sonrió divertido. –Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo con voz coqueta y un guiño del ojo.

**(s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s)**

Era como uno de esos sueños en los que al despertar uno simplemente no recuerda bien que sucedió. Corrigiendo, eso no era un sueño, era la peor de las pesadillas…

Tenía golpes y rasguños por todas partes, estaba parado frente a la oficina del director junto a una muy ofuscada Rukia, Keigo era llevado de emergencia al hospital en una camilla, un batallón de mujeres le hacían señas extrañas con las manos, y lo peor de todo es no que recordaba porqué.

-No sé que rayos te pasa últimamente- dijo Rukia resignándose a mirarlo.

-¡Que quieres que haga no tengo ni la más remota idea de que paso aquí!- gritó bastante enfurecido.

-Si claro-

Definitivamente esa no era una pesadilla, por lo menos esos solo eran sueños que no lo dañaban en absoluto. Aquellos sucesos dementes que no podía explicar y las aparentes consecuencias de los mismos formaban parte de su realidad, por más que el quisiese lo contrario.

-¡KUROSAKI!- escuchó decir a una voz del otro lado de la puerta del despacho del director.

-Es hora Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra de forma estoica –de que pagues por todos tus delitos.-

Ichigo le dedicó una mueca desdeñosa.

-KUCHIKI- dijo la misma voz.

-¡Qué!- exclamó la muchacha confundida -¡Yo no hice nada!- gritó, Ichigo sonrío burlón al ver que no sería el único en ser castigado.

-_Si yo me hundo, tú también te hundes conmigo…Reina_- murmuró Shirosaki desde las profundidades de la conciencia del pelinaranja.

Rukia no temía al castigo injusto, ella solo temía a pasar tiempo con aquella bestia enjaulada dentro del cuerpo de Ichigo…

**Buenas noches!! Sí, noches como el castillito barato de Aizen en Hueco Mundo =9 **

**Como primer asunto en el itinerario, gracias a las lindas personas que leyeron esta locura: ****SSofiXX****, Karola, ****kuchiki goddess****, ****Kendrix Princess****, ****AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007**** (Los carnavales son en panamá! XD pero ya se acabaron =( ), Kari-chan17, ****Modca**** y ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****. **

**¡A que es una lastima que la mayoría de los fics de esta pareja loca estén en ingles! =( **

**La verdad esta historia se esta tornando un poco retorcida XD Aunque este cap lo escribí antes de irme aun así me dejó bastante bloqueada ya que no sé que hacer para el siguiente cap, esta entre ser más acoso sexual por parte de Shirosaki o una confesión apasionada por parte de un Ichigo vaizard, y bueno la incógnita esta en ¿Lemon o no lemon? He ahí el dilema, ¡Nunca he hecho uno en mi vida! Así que dependiendo de cómo se susciten las cosas considerare hacerlo.**

**Mientras tanto tomen su lechita, vean Bleach y pórtense bien =9**

**Besos de coca-cola **

**Lady Jeagerjaques **


	3. El Espectáculo

**Todo le pertenece a Kubo sama, si esto fuera mio hace rato Shirosaki governaría el mundo de Bleach XD **

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't_

_Secret, Maroon 5_

Bastó una noche de estar observando detenidamente a la Reina para que él supiera que había algo más que odio en lo que sentía por ella.

Su nívea piel era una tentación para él, sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos violetas simplemente eran irresistibles, pero de todo, lo que más le llamaba la atención de la pequeña shinigami era su actitud.

Sí, aquella personalidad dominante y fuerte, aquella voz poderosa que lo obligaba a ceder a cada una de sus peticiones, tan fuerte y decidida. Daría su existencia por ver a esa mujer bajo su control. ¡Oh! Cuanto daría por verla perder la cordura, cuando daría por escuchar brotar de esos labios suspiros ahogados y gemidos con su nombre, cuanto daría por ver a Kuchiki Rukia estremecerse en sus brazos.

Lastimosamente para él, su contraparte el Rey sentía los mismos deseos impuros hacia la Reina, lo único que era demasiado cobarde como para dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, lo cual lo volvía incapaz de expresarle sus sentimientos.

A su vez el conocimiento de las emociones del Rey, creaban en Shirosaki una gran incógnita: acaso lo que él sentía ¿de verdad lo sentía?... Quizás sí, quizás no.

A veces, aquellos días en los que el aburrimiento importunaba el subconsciente de la mente de Ichigo, Shirosaki se sentaba a pensar. Por más extraño que podría llegar a sonar, pensaba en muchas cosas, en verdad no, en la única cosa en la que se tomaba la molestia de pensar era en la Reina.

Él muy pocas veces se veía privilegiado con el agradable placer de verla, normalmente la veía en batalla, o cuando se apoderaba del cuerpo de Ichigo durante las noches, pero siempre que la veía le causaba una extraña ¿sensación? Como si ella fuese alguna clase de necesidad vital que con urgencia debía llenar.

Otras de las preguntas que rondaban por su mente eran: ¿Aquella obsesión que tenía por la Reina era propia? ¿O simplemente era un reflejo de las emociones que sentía Ichigo?

Por eso normalmente no pensaba, tener emociones complicaba demasiado su existencia.

**Hollows are no Gentlemen**

**El Espectáculo**

**Emotions**

Aun quedaban dos horas para que las clases se terminaran, Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban encerrados en uno de los salones del último piso ejerciendo labores de limpieza. Ya, con apenas media hora de trabajo forzoso, el joven Kurosaki se encontraba hastiado, harto de tener que limpiar.

No tenía que buscar más una explicación, sabía que el causante de todos los desastres no era otro más que su maldito Hollow, tampoco tenía que ir en busca de respuestas para explicar el porqué del comportamiento extraño de aquel individuo ya que él conocía la razón.

De cierto modo Shirosaki y él representaban dos polos opuestos de un mismo ser, y por más que tratara de obviarlo, el Hollow tenía razones para mantener aquella obsesión sicótica con su compañera, ya que él mismo había sido el causante del caos mental en el que se veía sumergido.

Él en el fondo deseaba a Rukia…

Sus ojos se posaron en la imagen de la joven shinigami que trataba de alcanzar la parte más alta del tablero que estaba limpiando, debido a su baja estatura tenía que ponerse en puntillas.

Una sonrisa de dibujó en los labios de Ichigo, la deseaba demasiado… cada día más.

-¡Baka!- gritó ella al parecer bastante ofuscada -¿Qué rayos haces viéndome?-

Sin darse cuenta había mantenido fija la mirada demasiado tiempo en Rukia, siendo específicos, en como su minúscula falda se elevaba dejando ver sus muslos.

-¡Nada!- exclamó él tratando de no mirarla.

-Sabes, no sé que rayos te pasa últimamente- comenzó Rukia, todavía limpiando el tablero con un trapo –siempre andas distraído, haciendo cosas extrañas…-

Ichigo no le prestaba atención, solo trataba de amortiguar los reclamos de ella, suplicando calladamente para que la shinigami dejara de hablar.

-Y esa alianza tuya con Keigo, ¿desde cuando son tan amigos? ¡¿desde cuando los dos se van a perseguir mujeres por ahí?!- decía.

Rukia se estaba poniendo roja de la ira –…tantos estragos, y para colmo me hundes contigo y dejas que me castiguen por algo en lo que no tuve absolutamente nada que ver, no puedo creer que me regañen simplemente porque siempre me ven contigo y…-

Fue como si toda su visión se nublara, como si de repente fuera incapaz de entender algo de lo que la shinigami estaba reclamando, en esos momentos, lo único que existía para él eran aquellos labios tentadores que deseaba devorar con premura.

-_Lárgate_- gruñó para sus adentros tratando de ahuyentar la presencia de cierto Hollow malicioso.

-_Lo siento mi Rey_, _sé que tu también lo quieres hacer_- desde ese momento perdió por completo el control de sus articulaciones.

- - -

Sus labios fueron sellados con otros, se encontraba en el piso con todo el cuerpo de lo que ella creía que era Ichigo sobre ella, las manos del hombre entrelazándose con las suyas para inmovilizarla.

En ese momento todas y cada una de sus neuronas dejaron de funcionar, estaba paralizada, hasta que algo húmedo haciendo presión en sus labios la devolvió a la vida. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, Rukia empujó al Hollow.

Hichigo cayó de espaldas, con una amplia sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro.

-¡Se puede saber que rayos fue eso!- gritó Rukia pasándose una mano por los labios en un intento fallido por borrar todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo todavía albergaba.

Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver que un par de ojos amarillentos le devolvían la mirada.

-Eso..,- dijo el hombre que tenía frente a ella, ¿hombre? Corrijo, bestia. –Eso fue el inicio de nuestra pequeña jornada de diversión.-

Dos manos fuertes la aprisionaban contra la pared. Sentía el aliento calido del pelinaranja rozando como una pluma su piel, aquel contacto delicado entre los labios de él y su cuello era suficiente como para mantenerla delirando.

-Aléjate- trató decir ahogando los suspiros que lentamente brotaban de su boca al sentir como el joven depositaba suaves besos en su cuello.

-Mi Reina, no luches contra lo inevitable- dijo rozando la blanca piel de ella, Rukia solo se estremecía y forcejeaba intentando liberarse.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó.

Algo se sentía mal de todo aquello, porque en el fondo sabía que el hombre con el que estaba no era Ichigo, podía ser una parte de él, pero seguía sin ser el Ichigo por el cual ella deseaba ser amada.

Sin embargo…

Una de las manos que apresaban sus muñecas a la pared cedió posicionándose en su mejilla, la mano de Shirosaki se deslizaba con suma delicadeza trazando un camino desde su rostro hasta su cuello, para luego trazar la línea de su clavícula, deteniéndose en el primer botón de la camisa del colegio de la pelinegra.

Había algo en toda esa situación que despertaba dentro de ella una serie de sentimientos que nunca había experimentado.

-No te atrevas- siseó con voz entrecortada, dudosa de la seriedad de sus palabras.

Shirosaki solo sonreía confiadamente. –Reina, yo soy tu humilde sirviente- abandonó el cuello de Rukia para acercarse a su oreja.

-Pero hay momentos en los que uno se cansa de servir a los demás y simplemente quiere que le dediquen atenciones.-

La joven Kuchiki ahogó otro gemido el sentir como el muchacho mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

La teoría de Shirosaki respecto al placer era relativamente sencilla, el placer era una cosa que debía ser disfrutada lentamente, para poder saborear cada instante, cada momento, cada sensación con sumo cuidado. Su teoría del placer también se aplicaba a la Reina, pero con otros fines, el disfrutaba torturándola, haciéndola sufrir con cada uno de sus movimientos, solo porque quería llevarla lentamente a la demencia.

-Rukia-

La pelinegra adoraba ese gruñido tan sensual con el que pronunciaba su nombre, lentamente dejó de forcejear dejándose seducir por los besos apasionados de aquel hombre, nuevamente los labios de Shirosaki atormentaban su cuello, esta vez mas fieros dejando mordidas y marcas, haciendo que ella emitiera leves suspiros. Poco a poco el muchacho fue desabotonando los botones de la camisa dejando expuesto el torso de la shinigami.

Sus maliciosos ojos amarillentos se posaron en la prenda de vestir blanca que cubría los pechos de la Reina.

-Que dulce- dijo el pelinaranja, Rukia estaba a punto de contestar cuando nuevamente fue callada por uno de los besos de él.

Esta vez la lengua del muchacho entró a su boca causando que casi le diera un ataque, él recorría su boca sin cavilaciones, cada parte siendo explorada, su lengua simplemente luchaba contra la de él por la dominancia, pero era imposible, ella terminaba cediendo dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

La lengua del pelinaranja no era la única que la estaba haciendo pasar paramos, aquellas manos fuertes recorrían su piel haciendo que esta se erizara, una de ellas seguía apoyada contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio, la otra recorría la parte interna de sus muslos, subiendo y bajando de forma sensual.

Ya era inevitable, gemía en la boca del muchacho a medida que la mano inquieta de él alzaba su falda dejando expuestas sus piernas,

-Pura Reina, con su ropita blanca como si fuera un ángel- dijo Shirosaki abandonando los labios de Rukia. -No solo los ángeles usan blanco ¿sabes? Los Hollows también.-

La mano que se apoyaba a la pared bajó hasta colocarse en una de las tiras del sujetador blanco de la shinigami. Sus malignos ojos clavados en los violetas de ellas.

La mirada de la mujer era una mezcla de pavor y deseo, todavía estremeciéndose ante su contacto, se veía tan frágil tan indefensa, o bueno, eso aparentaba.

Sin premura fue bajando la tira de la prenda blanca manteniendo fija la mirada en la de su Reina. Sintió una mano calida entrelazándose con la suya y para su sorpresa sintió otra pequeña jugando con su camisa.

-¿Rukia?- dijo tratando de no sonar muy sorprendido al sentir como la delicada piel de la mano de la Reina rozaba la suya, ella había colado sus manos por debajo de su camisa salida y ahora era ella la que lo acariciaba.

De cierto modo los humanos cuando son cegados por la pasión son parecidos a los Hollows, solo son instinto.

Siempre había soñado con eso, con sentir la piel del pelinaranja. Sus diestras manos desabotonaban la camisa del joven mientras se dedicaba a explorar su torso.

Fuerte y macizo, de abdominales bien marcados, con un par de heridas en zonas cruciales, aquella piel dorada era una tentación no solo para su tacto sino para su vista. La muchacha le quitó la camisa dejando a la vista su espalda torneada y su abdomen.

No sabía bien que era, podía ser el calor de la tarde, o el calor de la situación, pero en la piel del muchacho se comenzaban a formar pequeñas gotas de sudor. La joven trazó una línea con su dedo índice recorriendo curiosa desde la manzana de adán del pelinaranja hasta llegar a la parte en la que su piel se escondía detrás de sus pantalones del colegio, justo cuando estaba a punto de soltar el pantalón del muchacho Rukia se detuvo, estaba paralizada.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- se preguntaba la joven deteniendo el contacto, alejó su mano del muchacho, asustada, como si hubiera tocado algo que estaba hirviendo.

Sabía que todo estaba mal, que aquellos deseos que sentía no eran por la cosa esa que tenía al frente, solo era la imagen de Ichigo pero en el fondo era ese bastardo, Hollow rastrero, que la estaba manipulando para hacerla caer en su juego.

Nuevamente empujó al hombre que tenía frente a ella y corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, demasiado avergonzada como para alzar la mirada.

-No te me acerques- amenazó al sentir que el muchacho se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-No te acerques- gritó lanzando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Sintió como unas manos se aferraban a sus hombros en un intento de calmarla. Ella no alzaba la mirada, no se iba a permitir caer de nuevo en las tentaciones del condenado Hollow.

-Rukia- decía aquella voz.

-Largat…- era posible ser callada tantas veces por el mismo hombre, de las misma forma?

Por tercera vez unos labios aprisionaron los suyos, como único objetivo el de poder callarla. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, en ese momento de confusión, solo supo alzar la mirada para encontrar con alivio que el color de los ojos que se la devolvían ya no eran amarillentos si no unos marrones.

-¿Ichigo?- dijo Rukia alejándose del muchacho nuevamente, esta vez para comprobar si lo que tenía frente a ella de verdad era el shinigami.

-Shh- el muchacho coloco su dedo índice en los labios de la joven. Su mirada era tierna y suave, nada que ver con los fieros ojos de su Hollow.

-Déjame mostrarte- dijo, su voz sonaba algo tosca y seca.

-¿Mostrarme que?- preguntó ella asustada, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa en el momento en el que el pelinaranja se volvió a tirar sobre ella.

Ichigo tenía demasiados problemas de personalidad y autocontrol, pero en realidad no podía negar que en el fondo adoraba ser acosada por él.

Sentía sus pieles rozar ya que ninguno de los dos tenía la camisa del colegio, era una sensación sublime. El pelinaranja quería despojarse de una buena vez del sujetador que tanto dificultaba su labor cuando…

-Kurosaki kun-

-¿Rukia?-

Tres pares de ojos los miraban sorprendidos.

Una rubia de grandes pechos, un muchacho de cabello rojo y otra castaña de busto exuberante.

Esa era una escena digna de un tabloide, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, atrapados en pleno acto, con el sostén de la pelinegra en las manos del muchacho y todo, ambos con el cabello alborotado y los rostros rojos.

**Hi!! Buenas noches gente! He aquí el penúltimo capitulo de nuestra historia con Shiro kun, lástima que las cosas divertidas duren poco =( **

**Gracias a ****Girl-Dark-Butterfly****, ****chofisima****, ****steldark****, Karola, ****SSofiXX****, ****Ruki-0408**** y ****Velonique Yuuko**** La verdad sus reviews son lo que mantiene viva la llama de mi pervertida imaginación y bueno a petición popular… VIENE EL LEMON PARA EL ÚLTIMO CAP XD **

**Este capitulo fue como una pequeña practica so XD es para ir probando el asunto ya en el que sigue como es el final viene la acción, lo prometo si no que me caigan Orihimes del cielo (puak .) ok la verdad no tengo nada en contra de la pobre. **

**Como plus, sé que es shirosaki rukia y todo, pero bueno hay q admitirlo su amor parece simplemente imposible, aunque bueno uno nunca sabe con que nuevas locuras se saldrá ese Hollow loco para apoderarse de la mente de Ichigo y poder tener subyugada a su Reina, habrá que ver como termina nuestro pequeño relato XD **

**Bueno ya tengo mucho sueño soo, que sueñen con Ichigo Vizard. **

**Besos de Shirosaki **

**Lady Jeagerjaques**


End file.
